


Crashing Down Is Not For Us

by Darkyoaifox



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Fast 6 should have ended like this, I fixed it, I need to stop writting things late at night on little sleep, Or maybe she saves him at the end of that instead, The ending is better now, Tokyo Drift never happens, idk as this is a oneshot and a drabble and will never be added to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyoaifox/pseuds/Darkyoaifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending to Fast 6. Instead of both hands getting free and being used to aim her gun, Gisele only gets one hand free from Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Down Is Not For Us

Han had known something had changed in an instant. His heartbeat sped up faster as a deep panic settled in like lead in his stomach when he saw the expression in Gisele's eyes change from relief to horror and determination. Out of reflex he tightened his grip on her hands just in time for her to try and jerk away. One of her hands slips from his and the racer moves his now freed hand to clamp onto the one hand he still held, determined not to let her go and certainly not understanding why she had tried to pull away in the first place. He didn't have long to dwell the why's though as Gisele was quick to grab her gun, aim, and shoot over his shoulder. He heard the man they had been fighting cry out behind and he suddenly understood. His grip on her hand tightened enough to bruise and he started to pull her up to the relative safety on top of the two cars even as he felt like he was going to throw up. Gisele could have died. Could have died trying to save him. He was once again forced to focus on the present when the henchman came at them just as he finally managed to pull Gisele up onto the car properly.

Anger then took the place of panic and fear as the knowledge of Gisele's near death settled in. Han launched his self at the henchman in his rage and the two kicked, punched, pushed and tossed at one another to try and get the upper hand. Gisele was quick to join in when she had an opening and together they tossed the henchman into one of the engines then dived onto the car they had arrived in as the plane started to come down. The next few minutes were nerve wracking as they waited to see if Dom survived the car he used to forcefully exit the plane crashing. Once Han saw Dom walking their way he smiled and relaxed before turning to Gisele, fully intending to pull her to his self and kiss her only for her to press him back against the car and passionately kissing him. When they separated for air Gisele smirked at Han as she continued to hold him pinned. “Since you seem hesitant to ask then I will.” She said to his confusion before adding. “Marry me.”


End file.
